wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Złamani
Exodar Shattrath Świątynia Karabor |Przywódcy = Akama Nobundo Arechron |Znani przedstawiciele = Akama Nobundo Arechron |Wierzchowiec = Elekk Talbuk |Ojczyzna = Argus Draenor (przybrana) |Środowisko = lasy, łąki |Obszar występowania = Rubieże Azeroth |Język = Draenejski Wspólny |Wzrost = 210 cm |Waga = 90 kg |Cechy charakterystyczne = podgatunek draenei powstały przez wpływ demonicznej magii widoczny regres gatunku |Cechy dodatkowe = zdolności szamanistyczne |Organizacje = Plemię Popielnego Języka Kurenai Plemię Szarego Serca Wygnańcy Złamanych Zaprzysiężeni Śmierci Popielnego Języka |Status = istnieją }} Złamani, znani w języku draenejskim jako Krokul to zmutowana, uwsteczniona w ewolucji podrasa draenei pochodząca z Outland. Podobnie jak większość orków, padli oni ofiarą wpływu demonów i ulegli przemianie przez spaczenie. Chociaż utracili większość swojej dawnej mocy, wciąż stanowią znaczące zagrożenie dla ras Outland. Największą znaną frakcją Złamanych w Outland jest plemię Popielnego Języka, któremu przewodzi Starszy Mędrzec Akama. Są oni sprzymierzeni z Illidanem Stormragem. Zaprzysiężeni Śmierci to elitarna grupa we frakcji, ślepo lojalna wobec swego przywódcy. Rys ogólny thumb|Grafika koncepcyjna Mimo że powszechnie uważano draenei za gatunek wymarły po ludobójstwie dokonanym przez orków, Illidan i jego siły natknęli się podczas ucieczki z Azeroth na ocalałą wioskę. Jej mieszkańcy, którym przewodził Akama, przysięgli wierność Illidanowi w zamian za uwolnienie od zagrożenia ze strony orków i demonów. Przez spaczenie wywołane przez wpływ demonów, utracili oni większość draenejskich umiejętności, przez co przekształcili się w odrębny podgatunek znany jako Złamani draenei. W World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade termin "Złamani" używany jest powszechnie jako nazwa rasy, a czasami odnosi się do Zaprzysiężonych Śmierci Popielnego Języka. Frakcja ta skupiona wokół Akamy obejmuje większość Złamanych z Outland. Są oni sprzymierzeni z Illidanem Stormrage oraz jego nagami oraz krwawymi elfami. Nie jest znana dokładna populacja Złamanych w Outland, jednak występują liczne grupy niepodporządkowane Akamie. Nobundo jest znanym Złamanym szamanem, który mu nie służy. Pewna grupa Złamanych draenei pracuje jako robotnicy w kopalni kryształów pod Exodarem i wydaje się być lojalna wobec Velena. Jest prawdopodobne, że zatrudnienie ich do takiej roli dowodzi uprzedzeń wśród "czystych" draenei, lecz być może chodzi w tej kwestii o fizyczną tolerancję na czynniki środowiskowe. Mimo że wielu z nich, nawet Akama, określa siebie jako "Złamanych", to wciąż uważają się za draenei. Niektórzy próbują znaleźć lekarstwo, by powrócić do dawnego kształtu. Złamani są sławni jako niezrównani szpiedzy i zabójcy, gdyż wojownicy mogą zatopić się w cieniach nawet za dnia i w ruchu. Co ciekawe, stopy wciąż mają wyposażone w pazury. W Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne plemię Akamy przyjęło fizyczny wygląd Zagubionych. Później historia draenei/eredarów została zmodyfikowana, wprowadzając Złamanych. Akama w World of Warcraft przypomina bardziej Złamanego, lecz zachował usta charakterystyczne dla Zagubinych. Nobundo, Złamany szaman Z Wizji Velena: :Ostanimi laty Velen, szlachetny przywódca draenei, doznał wizji... W niej zobaczył Złamanego; niegdyś zdrowego draenei, który dewoluował na skutek morderczej krucjaty orków mającej wytępić rasę draenei. Według wizji Złamany ponownie stanie się potężny i wesprze swych braci. :Wizja Velena ziściła się w osobie Nobundo, niegdyś draenejskiego Mściciela, który dewoluował, gdy orkowie zdziesiątkowali jego rasę i rozerwali planetę na strzępy. Podobnie jak inni Złamani, Nobundo stracił kontakt ze Światłością, więc wyruszył daleko na pustkowia Outland, by medytować i modlić się o wsparcie. :Po dziesięcioleciach ciszy na jego modły odpowiedział nieznany głos. Nie była to jednak Światłość, lecz Wiatr. Bryza opowiedziała mu o utraconej prawdzie, o potędze żywiołów - o delikatnej równowadze sił, którą władał szaman. :Nobundo słuchał uważnie i uczył się tyle, ile mógł. Gdy stwierdził, że czas nadszedł, wyszedł z pustkowia zdeterminowany użyć swej wiedzy dla dobra draenei. Jednak większość draenejskich uchodźców powitała Złamanego sceptycznie i z uprzedzeniami. Tylko jeden zdrowy draenei nie odepchnął Złamanego: mądry i dalekowzroczny Velen. :Velen już wcześniej słyszał o filozofii szamanów, lecz Nobundo miał dlań nowe informacje. Żywioły były wieczne; rozprzestrzeniały się w kosmosie, by zamieszkać w każdym jego zakątku. Dzięki odpowiedniemu szkoleniu draenei mógł nauczyć się władać tym szerokim, pozornie niewyczerpanym źródłem energii. Velen uradował się, oglądając ziszczenie jego wizji. Zabrał ze sobą Nobundo oraz z pozostałymi uchodźcami odbili satlicki statek Exodar należący kiedyś do naaru z rąk krwawych elfów. Na jego pokładzie Nobundo wyruszył z draenei do świata Azeroth. :Nobundo odkrył, że w przeciwieństwiedo spustoszonego Outland Azeroth posiada potężne energie żywiołów. Dzielił się swą wiedzą o szamanizmie z innymi draenei, a wszyscy, którzy przyjęli tę ścieżkę, wzrastali w potęgę. :Czas, by szamani draenei sprawdzili się w bitwie, nadchodzi, gdyż bitwa z Płonącym Legionem znów jest w zasięgu ręki. Los nie tylko Azeroth, ale i wszystkich światów, zawisł na włosku. Nienawiść rasowa? Mimo (w większości przypadków) przypadkowej regresji do postaci Złamanych draenei, wielu zdrowych draenei nie tylko nie ufa, ale i gardzi nimi. O ile jest to zrozumiałe wobec Złamanych, którzy zostali splugawieni i służą Legionowi, to można by pomyśleć, że draenei powitają z radością każdego ocalałego po ludobójstwie zgotowanym przez orków. Rozmowa z Nobundo ujawnia jednak potencjalny powód nieufności i nienawiści. Złamani nie potrafią czerpać mocy ze Światłości przez swoje nasycenie energiami fel. Draenei, rasa głęboko religijna, postrzega ten fakt w bardzo negatywnym kontekście. Fakt, że tak wielu Złamanych pracuje w Exodarze dowodzi nieskończonego współczucia Velena dla swego ludu. Inne plemiona W Outland żyją plemiona Złamanych draenei, którzy nie należą do Popielnego Języka. Jedną z takich grup są Kurenai, którzy uniknęli wpływu demonów i dostania się w niewolę. Ich nazwa pochodzi z eredunu i języka dranejskiego i oznacza "Odkupieni"; nawiązali oni kontakt z Przymierzem i są wrogo nastawieni wobec Hordy. Grupa wrogich Złmanych znanych jako Krew Mroku żyje na Głębokim Bagnie i w Nagrandzie. Inne plemię, Poszarpany Kaptur, żyje na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia, chociaż niektórzy jego członkowie uciekli do Świątyni Telhamat i sprzymierzyli się z Przymierzem. Istnieją również Złomiarze, którzy obecnie są uwięzieni w Zagrodach Niewolników. Niewielkie plemię Złamanych znanej jako Złamani Wygnańcy, któremu przewodzi Magtoor, żyje w Harborage na Bagnie Smutków. Ci draenei przeszli wraz z Zagubionymi przez Mroczny Portal, zanim ten został zamknięty. Chociaż Zagubieni oszaleli z tęsknoty za dmomem, Złamani zachowali zdrowe zmysły. Zachowują oni wobec Przymierza, jak i Hordy. W patchu 2.0.1 do wioski przybyli emisariusze z Exodaru. Wciąż jednak zachowują neutralność wobec Hordy ze strachu przed pobliskim miasteczkiem Stonard, co nie podoba się emisariuszom. Zagubieni to rasa jeszcze bardziej cofniętych w ewolucji draenei. Niektórzy z nich, jak wspomniano wcześniej, przybyli do Outland, a część została w Outland. Złamane kobiety thumb Chociaż Złamani płci żeńskiej zostali potwierdzeni w wiedzy, w World of Warcraft nie występuje żadna z nich. W plikach gry istnieje jednak niedokończony jej model, oparty na modelu taurenki. Do czasu patcha 3.1 był on pozbawiony tekstur. Być może draenei płci żeńskiej należące do Kurenai miały być Złamanymi, lecz użyto modelu draenei z braku alternatywy (podobnie jak taunka płci żeńskiej używają modelu taurenki. W komiksie Shadow Wing można zobaczyć w tłumie Złamaną. Wygląda ona jak kobieta draenei, lecz posiada twarz o cechach Złamanego. Spekulacje Ścieżka dialogowa z The Burning Crusade pozwala sądzić, że Złamani (oraz Zagubieni, którzy używają tych samych głosów) powoli tracą pamięć, a nawet zdrowe zmysły. Mówią powoli, niedokładnie, z nieregularnymi przerwami. Jednak wydaje się, że starają się walczyć z tą przypadłością. Ciekawostki * Model Złamanego draenei bazuje na modelu taurena. Ma on te same animacje, jak również głos śmiechu. Inne natomiast są animacje ataku oraz śmierci. da:Broken draenei de:Zerschlagene en:Broken es:Tábido fr:Roué nl:Broken Kategoria:Broken Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Rasy